Shivers Costello
Description. Unlike the bright, happy colors which form the HTF characters, Shivers is a plethora of earthy tones. She has a thick hide, shingle scales, and heavy armored scutes along her back and sides, leading from from the center of her forehead, to the tip of her tail. Her tail itself is thick and well armored for defense. Stocky but not too short, Shivers is sturdily built and quite strong for her size. She has a short-snout face, and with hazel brown eyes which have darkened scales at the corners to form her characteristic eyeliner flicks. The scales at the sides of her head form into frills which give her a certain charm and individuality, and she has a light, cream colored panel between her eyes. She is pretty, but not endowed with obvious femininity. Personality Shivers is collected and calm at all times, and is generally not phased by even the most horrific, nightmarish sights. She might, at one point, have been a bubbly and sweet soul, who saw the brightness in life, but after all she's been through she just wants to avoid being butchered long enough to enjoy a bowl of cereal or the weather report on the news at six. She's neither optimistic nor pessimistic, preferring to stay out of the games of fate and chance because she knows from experience, that what can happen will happen, and no amount of worrying or wishful thinking can save her. She can be a bit cynical at times, and has a sarcastic sense of humor. As an introvert, she prefers her own company as trouble follows those who wish to have a friendly chat. Shivers does have a caring side however, as has been shown to have helped Cub escape Flippy when he went out of control, risking her own life in the process to both out-run him, and then lure him away from the child's house. It is also said that she does have a soft spot for Flippy, however on the most part she wants to avoid him at all costs. History Not much is known about Shivers as of yet, however she had moved into Poison Oak, (the fan-name for the Happy Tree Friends town), five years prior to the story-board. She did not have a very exciting life growing up but was perfectly content with what she had back home in Brazil. After moving to the town Shivers' life went from uneventful to extreme, tossing her into the realms of chaos and insanity which is what builds the town up from it's foundations. It is mentioned that Shivers moved into, and lives in, a home made to suit her personality and species, so she lives in a dome made of jagged rock, spikes and hard-wood. It apparently looks eerie at night, but it is a very pleasant during daylight hours. This fact could hold true, as it is mentioned, (and has become a running joke), that Flippy does not like going there when it gets dark, and has been said to have flipped out on seeing it. But only after Shivers apparently gave him a fright. Unlike the other characters Shivers does not appear to wear clothes, unless cosplaying or dressing-up, and has no obvious accessories. It is mentioned that this is because of her scales. The creation of Shivers Shivers still changes from time to time, as her dimensions are increased an d her character is developed. Starting out as a rough sketch, Shivers was a choice between a big cat, a cat, a rat or a fish. The creator however, saw too many of these animals already created in the fandom, and wanted something more unique to bring into the picture, and thus after much research she decided to go with a cold-blooded animal. From there, Shivers would either become an armadillo lizard, or a thorny devil. A few real-life people have went into the making of Shivers herself, who is designed after several different people depending on the media she is used in. She has been notably shown to cosplay famous figures, such as Amy Winehouse, Marilyn Monroe and Alice from "The Honeymooners". However, the character herself is based off of a 1900's actress, Dolores Costello. A likeness which is easier to see when she is in her human-esque form. In the original design which was the foundation for her design, it was shown she had numerous scales going across the frills, which where the same color as her face. Shivers did not have any panels on her face, and the basic shape of the scales were far more complicated, and clumped together. It is also shown that she has two eye-liner flicks, instead of one to begin with. Her skin color, belly color and armor has also changed colors, and in some cases have swapped themselves around. Later on it is seen that her belly had become a sort of love heart just below her head, and has been like that since. It was said that she bites her tail when she is nervous scared, or thinking, (as shown above), however this attribute has not been shown outside of its first mention. It is also said that she smiles a lot , but so far she has only been gloomy, annoyed, or sarcastic. Shivers first fight was shown to have been with Flippy, who is supposed to be Shivers' love interest, which only holds true on some occasions. It was then changed to be love-hate situation, where Shivers wants nothing to do with him, however cannot help but feel sorry for him. Which tends to be her downfall, and how he has managed to kill her on some occasions. Their fighting has from then on become a running theme, leading to four different fights. However, there are a few images which show them getting along, or helping one another out. In some cases, Shivers has even been shown to have did something to cause Flippy to freak out on purpose. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Lizards